Princess Peach Toadstool
La Princesa Peach (Princesa Toadstool)es un personaje de la saga de Super Mario BrosEs la princesa del Reino Champiñón, y a su servicio tiene unas seres llamados Toads.es ser la damisela en apuros que debe ser salvada por Mario de las garras del malvado Bowser. Su primera aparición fue en el año 1985 en Super Mario Bros., juego desde el cual siempre ha sido raptada, excepto en Super Mario Bros. 2 y el resto de juegos de Mario que no son del género de plataformas y con la especial excepción de Super Mario Land, donde la secuestrada/protagonista, es Daisy: (Super Smash Bros., Mario Kart, Mario Party, etc.). En aspecto fisico ella es una rubia,delgada, de aspecto joven y tiene ojos azules. Es muy parecida a La Princesas Aurora de Disney. thumb|left thumb Juegos de Aventura Super Mario Bros Este juego marca el debut de Peach en esta saga con el papel de dama en apuros. Bowser, el rey de los Koopas, invade el reino, transformando a todos los habitantes en bloques y otros objetos. En este juego Peach era conocida como Princesa Toadstool fuera de Japón. Una curiosidad es que en la versión para SNES Super Mario All-Stars (que es una recopilación de los 4 clásicos de Mario), al final la princesa Peach da un beso a Mario(Aunque también a Luigi), siendo diferente en la versión original de NES. Super Mario Bros. 2 Este juego marca la aparición de Peach como personaje jugable por primera vez. Junto con sus amigos Mario, Luigi y Toad, Peach viajaba a Subcon, un mundo imaginario. Peach tenía la habilidad de poder mantenerse volando durante un rato cuando saltaba, habilidad que recupera en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Peach copia las habilidades de Lina, de Doki Doki Panic. En este juego Peach es secuestrada de nuevo por Bowser, aunque también aparecen los Koopalings. Al final de cada mundo, Mario y Luigi reciben una carta de Peach comentándoles sobre su próximo destino. Al final de este juego, Peach hace una autoparodia a la saga diciendo <<''Thank you, Mario, but our Princess is in another castle... Just kidding!>> (<<''Gracias, Mario, pero la princesa está en otro castillo... ¡Era broma!>>). La frase es conocida por ser repetida por Toad al final de cada mundo en Super Mario Bros. Super Mario World Mario, Luigi y Peach se van de vacaciones a la Isla de los Dinosaurios, pero Peach es secuestrada de nuevo por Bowser. Peach ayuda a Mario y/o Luigi en la batalla final lanzándole objetos. Al final, de nuevo Peach besa a Mario o/a Luigi en la mejilla. Super Mario 64 En este juego Peach invitó a Mario para que se coma una deliciosa tarta, pero coincidentemente es secuestrada de nuevo en su propio castillo, quedando encerrada en él sin poder comunicarse con el exterior. Una vez es rescatada, Peach le agradece a Mario todo lo que ha hecho ofreciéndole una tarta. Es importante tener en cuenta que para que mario rescate a la princesa peach, debe recolectar estrellas en los diferentes mundo que aparecen en el videojuego. Super Mario Sunshine Peach, Mario y el Maestro Kinopio se van de vacaciones a Isla Delfino. En un vídeo, Peach ve cómo un Mario Oscuro ronda por la ciudad, preocupándose. Peach es secuestrada de nuevo por ese Mario falso quien resulta ser Bowser Jr., el hijo de Bowser, que cree que Peach en realidad es su madre y quiere reunirla con su padre (cosa que no es verdad, sino una mentira creada por Bowser sin justificacion, aun con sus planes malvados y estando enamorado de ella). New Super Mario Bros. De nuevo Bowser secuestra a Peach por causas desconocidas, y Mario persigue al hijo de Bowser por todo el reino mientras carga con la princesa. Super Mario Galaxy Peach y todo su castillo son enviados al espacio exterior por Bowser y su hijo. Mario deberá recorrer el universo en su busca, con la ayuda de la Princesa Estela (Rosalina) y los destellos (lumas en inglés). Serie RPG Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars Otra aparición de Peach como personaje jugable. Esta vez Peach decide unirse al equipo de Mario, cumpliendo la función como sanadora del grupo. Estuvo apunto de casarse con un personajillo similar a Wario llamado Booster. Paper Mario Peach es llevada al cielo junto a su castillo. Al final de cada capítulo, el jugador manejaba a Peach en una fase de investigación. Con la ayuda de la joven estrella Centella, la princesa recorría el castillo a hurtadillas buscando información que Centella le podía transmitir a Mario. Peach y Centella pelean al final del juego con Kammy Koopa, y una vez derrotada ésta, Peach ayuda a Mario convirtiendo el Rayo Estelar en el Rayo Peach. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Peach esta vez es secuestrada por Lord Grodus/Xénon, el horrible mandamás de los X-nautas, y ella antes le manda el Mapa Mágico a Mario para que encuentre el tesoro de Villa Viciosa. Al final Peach es poseída por la Reina de las Sombras, un espíritu maligno similar a las sirenas de las sombras, siendo ella la jefa final del juego. Super Paper Mario Ahora es el Conde Cenizo el que secuestra a la princesa para casarla con Bowser. Peach es manejable en este juego, utilizando su sombrilla para protegerse y flotar. Serie Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time El profesor Fesor había terminado su maquina del tiempo, que funcionaba con la energía de la famosa estrella colbato, y Peach rapidamente entró en la máquina hacia el reino Champiñon del pasado. Allí, los shroobs y también su princesa, la princesa Shroob (que no estaba sola, pues tiene una hermana mayor que la ayudaría) secuestraron a Peach. La princesa tomó la estrella colbato y con ella absorbió a la Princesa Shroob mayor, pero Peach es secuestrada por la malvada Princesa Shroob menor cuando estada desprevenida. Su versión bebé estuvo a salvo en el castillo del presente. Mario y Luigi, acompañados por sus versiones del pasado (Baby Mario y Baby Luigi) deben ir a salvarla y a defender el reino Champiñón del pasado para que no se vea alterado en el presente. Mario & Luigi: Bowser´s Inside Story En este videojuego, Bowser intenta secuestrarla pero falla en el intento. Posteriormente es absorbida junto a la gente de su castillo, quedando atrapada dentro de Bowser hasta que Fawful la saca para usar su energía para romper el hechizo sobre la Estrella Oscura. Serie Mario Party Peach también aparece en la serie de videojuegos Mario Party, siendo manejable en todos los juegos, sin excepción, de la saga. Peach tiene el emblema del amor en Mario Party 3 y hace de pareja con Daisy en Mario Party 7. Serie Mario Kart Peach también aparece en la serie de videojuegos Mario Kart. También es manejable en todos los juegos. Suele pertenecer a la clase de pesos ligeros, excepto en Mario Kart: Double Dash!! y Mario Kart Wii, donde es peso medio.Peach aparecera en Mario Kart 7, aunque no se sabe mucho. Peach de nuevo hace pareja con Daisy en Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Sus circuitos en toda la saga han sido: *Royal Raceway (N64) *Castillo de Peach (GBA) *Playa Peach (NGC) *Jardín de Peach (NDS) *Jardin de Peach (3DS) Peach no tiene ningún circuito nuevo en Mario Kart Wii, pero vuelven dos de sus antiguos circuitos en las copas retro. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Es su cumpleaños, y celebra una fiesta a la que Mario es invitado. De repente, alguien envía un pastel gigante, que en realidad no era más que el escondrijo de los secuaces de Bowser: todos sus hijos. Así pues, Mario debe ir a rescatarla. Otros juegos de Mario Peach también aparece en estos juegos de la saga: -NES Open Tournament Golf -Mario Golf (N64) -Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour -Mario Golf: Advance Tour -Mario Tennis (N64) -Mario Power Tennis -Mario Superstar Baseball -Mario Super Sluggers -Mario Smash Footbal -Mario Strikers Charged Footbal -Mario Slam Basketball -Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos -Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos de invierno -Itadaki Street DS -SSX on Tour (solo en GC) -NBA Street V3 (solo en GC) -Yoshi's Safari -Mario & Wario -Hotel Mario -Yoshi's Cookie -Mario Excite Bike -Super Smash Bros. Melee(GC) y Brawl(WII) Super Smash Bros (saga) Super Smash Bros Iba a aparecer como personaje manejable en el juego, pero por dificultades técnicas, Peach, junto con Pit, Bowser y Mewtwo, fueron pospuestos (Peach, Bowser y Mewtwo para Melee, Pit para Brawl). Hay una pista basada en su castillo de Super Mario 64. ] Super Smash Bros. Melee Personaje manejable inicial, Peach posee 4 movimientos especiales: -Toad: Se protege con su fiel sirviente de otros ataques. Si golpean a Toad, ella contraataca. -Bomba Peach: Peach se lanza a por sus enemigos siendo una bomba humana que al impactar genera efectos especiales de corazones y tiene efecto magico. -Verdura: Recuperando la técnica de Super Mario Bros 2, Peach lanza una verdura, que varía su fuerza dependiendo de su cara. Existe una muy reducida probabilidad de que en vez de una verdura saque un objeto. -Sombrilla de Peach: La princesa se recupera de posibles caídas con elegancia. El contacto con la sombrilla provoca daño y se puede abrir y cerrar durante la caida. Se caracteriza por ser top/high en la tier list, siendo de los mejores personajes. Su escenario era el "Castillo Peach", muy diferente al que apareció en el primer Super Smash Bros. dado que en este si se localiza en el castillo (especificamente sobre el). Con una de sus vestimentas alternativas se puede transformar en la Princesa Daisy y otra vestimenta se ha visto relacionada con el Alter Ego/Clon de Mario, el Doctor Mario, por ser un vestido blanco como si fuese enfermera. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sigue teniendo los mismos ataques y su vestimenta no varía (aunque luce mejor por los graficos superiores y mas realistas). Las diferencias radican en la pérdida de su escenario, aunque consigue otro nuevo (Ciudad Delfino). Peach también puede cambiar su vestimenta como en el juego anterior. Obtuvo como Smash Final el movimiento Flor de Melocotón, con el cual baila para dormir a los enemigos mientras aparecen melocotones por todo el escenario, que recuperan la salud. En el Emisario Subespacial, se ve que Peach mantiene una gran amistad con la princesa Zelda de Hyrule hasta el punto de que en las distintas divisiones temporales tras la batalla contra Floro Piraña, Kirby y la princesa que salvó (Dependiendo de la jaula destruida seria Peach o Zelda) tratan de salvar a la otra quien fue secuestrada por Wario, pero Kirby se da cuenta de la bomba subespacial y salen en una Warp Star tratando de atacar el Halberd. Juegos que protagonizó sola *Super Princess Peach Peachesunsol 12:03 1 abr 2012 (UTC)Peach es un sol Categoría:Saga Mario Kart